


The Groovy Phantom

by shopgirl152



Series: Friend Dates [14]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crushes, Dating, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Falling in love with your best friend, Friends to Dating, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Junior Prom, Lies, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Prom, Prom story, Romance, Secrets, Teenagers, falling, falling for your best friend, feeling funny, funny feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a simple thing really, planning for Junior Prom. But what Phineas doesn't realize is just how complicated things are about to get. Because when his Big Idea is discovered, it just may cost him the one person he's come to care about most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Three weeks later, Sunday_

Phineas pulled up to his best friend’s house, putting the car in park and resting his head on the steering wheel, rolling down the passenger side window as his ears perked up at a song on the radio.

_but your pretty little eyes so blue  
_ _are pulling me in, like the moon on your skin  
_ _I’m so glad you trusted me—_

He started, quickly slapping the radio off as Isabella came down the front walk. “Hey Izzy.”

“Hey Phin.” She opened the door, climbing inside. “What’s the plan for tonight?”

He shrugged. “Dunno. Figured we’d just drive around or something.”

“Or something?” Isabella looked at him with concern. “That doesn’t sound like you; are you okay?”

“Not really.”

“It’s the funny feelings again, isn’t it?”

The red head sighed as he drove away from the curb. “Yeah.”

“Have you …figured them out yet?”

Another sigh. “No.”

“Oh.” An awkward silence filled the space as the truck made it’s way to the freeway. “How’s baseball practice going? Are the sessions with Ferb working?”

“Yeah. Compared to last year, my swing’s really improved.” He brightened. “My pitching’s getting better too.”

“That was your weak spot right?”

“Yeah. It was. It—“ he paused. “Wait. You remember me telling you that? That was weeks ago.”

“I remember everything you tell me.”

“Oh.”

When the red head didn’t respond further, Isabella leaned forward, turning the radio on.

_ain’t no good for me, cause you’ll have to leave  
_ _gonna make the most of every mile  
_ _do anything to make your smile land on my lips—_

She quickly shut it off. “Soo…destination?” He quirked a brow at her. “Oh. No destination tonight. Right. Ummm…” The teen reached over, turning the radio back on.

_You got your hands up  
_ _you’re rocking in my truck—_

“Catchy song.”

Phineas glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, smiling as she threw her hands in the air, singing along.

“I’m set on cruise control, I’m slowly losing hope, of everything I got you’re looking so damn hot—“

“You know this song?”

“Little bit.”

He pulled the truck over to the side of the road, foot on the brake as his best friend continued to dance in her seat. He chuckled. “You know Izzy, you’re kind of amazing.”

She stopped dancing, voice suddenly quiet. “I’m not the only amazing one…”

_and I don’t know what road we’re on  
_ _or where we’ve been, from staring at you girl  
_ _all I know is I don’t want this night to end…_

Isabella cleared her throat. “So. Any ideas for Junior Prom yet?”

“Not yet. I’m kinda stumped.”

“Oh.”

The red head restlessly tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, reaching over and clicking the radio off.

“Phin?”

“Hm?”

The teen tentatively touched his arm. “Really, are you alright? Do you…need to talk about something?”

He shrugged the hand off. “No, I don’t need to…” he stopped, returning his attention to her, staring at her with wide eyes.

“Wh-why are you looking at me like that?”

A soft smile crawled across his face. “I just figured something out…”

“Which is?”

Phineas started. “Uh—nothing. Nothing. We need to head back. Now.”

Isabella raised a brow at him. “Why?”

“I just figured out what we’re gonna do for Prom…”

\----------------------------------------------------

_Monday morning_

“Guys, we are about to create the greatest mystery Danville High has ever seen.” Phineas stood in front of a whiteboard in an empty classroom, looking between his friends. “Prom is this Friday night. So between now and then, we need to generate buzz for…” he uncovered something over in a nearby corner. “The Groovy Phantom!”

“The Groovy Phantom.” Baljeet stifled a yawn, studying the costume. “Well, it is certainly an interesting idea. But…why are we generating buzz?”

“I’m glad you asked. First of all, we’re going to hang these posters…” the red head motioned to a poster behind him. “Around the school at lunchtime. That will create the initial interest. But then…” he smirked. “Once we’ve generated the initial interest, we’ll tell them the legend of the Groovy Phantom.”

“What is the legend?”

“Dunno. I’m kinda making this up as I go.”

“Alright, I’ll bite.” Buford crossed his arms over his chest. “So we tell ‘em the legend. Big deal. What makes ya think anyone will believe ya?”

“Because right after the legend, the Phantom is going to make his first appearance. Ferb will dress up in this costume and when I give the signal, we’ll cut the lights in the school, pump some music over the PA system and then The Phantom will make his first appearance, dancing down the hall. Django, you’ll be in charge of the PA system, Bufe, you got the lights and Baljeet, you bring the music. I’ll flip the switch for the disco ball.”

“Disco ball?”

“Oh yeah! Ferb and I rigged the hallway last night; there’s lights in the floor to make them light up; a disco ball which will drop from the ceiling, and of course, some lights to bounce off the disco ball.”

“Sounds great man.” Django smiled. “Anything else we should know?”

“No, I think that’s it. So unless anyone has any questions…yes Baljeet?”

“So Ferb is going to put on that costume and dance down the hall singing. That is all well and good, but…” the teen paused in thought. “A Phantom is either a ghost or a figment of the imagination; if his identity is supposed to be a secret—“

“Oh yeah! Thanks for the reminder.” Phineas fished around in the pockets of his jeans, pulling something out before tossing it to his brother. “Here.”

Ferb raised a brow. “What is it?”

“It’s the voice modulator from The Beak suit. Just put it in the Groovy Phantom’s mask and it’ll disguise your voice.”

The other teen grinned.

“So is that everything man?” Django asked.

“Yep, that’s everything.”

“So when does this whole thing go down?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Few have heard the legend of The Groovy Phantom. Long ago, there was a disco legend who went to this very high school..."

_Lunchtime._

"Hey Phineas."

The red head started, grabbing the staple gun before it hit the floor. "H-hey Izzy." He swallowed. "H-how's it going?"

She arched a brow at him. "Fine..." her gaze landed on the poster. "What's that?"

"Oh! It's a poster for prom!" He grinned. "I think everyone's gonna like it."

"What’s the theme?”

“Oh, I can’t tell you that Izzy; you’re gonna have to wait to find out.” Isabella rolled her eyes and Phineas smiled, only for the expression to turn into a worried frown. “I just hope the Groovy Phantom doesn’t show up.”

"Groovy Phantom?”

“I never told you about the Groovy Phantom?”

“No.”

“Well then, allow me to explain. You see, few have heard the legend of The Groovy Phantom. Long ago, there was a disco legend who went to this very high school. “Unbeknownst to many—“

"Phin, you're being ridiculous."

He ignored her. "Unbeknownst to many, there was a warrant out for his arrest, for he was the only sixteen year old disco legend to ever break curfew."

A loud gasp went up from a nearby student and several more gathered around, listening. "What happened?" One of them asked.

"He was arrested." Another gasp rang out from the crowd and the red head smirked. "He was arrested. But not for breaking curfew; that was just a misdemeanor. The real reason he was arrested?" He took another step toward Isabella, taking her hands in his. "He fell in love."

His best friend's face turned bright red.

"He fell in love with the most beautiful disco diva he'd ever seen." Phineas let go of Isabella's hands, his eyes downcast. "But it was not to be."

"Why not?" A student asked, voice barely a whisper.

“According to nineteen seventies law, Disco Legends were not allowed to fall in love. If they did, they were locked up. When the police found out about the Disco Legend’s love for the Disco Diva, he was sentenced to life in prison without hope of parole.” The red head sighed sadly. “The Disco Diva died waiting for his release and the Disco Legend languished in the cell, finally dying of a broken heart.”

“How sad…”

“It is. However,” Phineas held up a finger. “The Disco Legend lives on. Upon dying, he couldn’t bear to leave this world without his Disco Diva. So, he became a Phantom. The legend says that every year around this time, the anniversary of his death, he returns to this very hallway. Every night, he roams the halls of Danville High, dancing and serenading any girl he sees with his groovy disco hits in hopes that, one day, he will reunite with his disco diva."

"That's a bunch of baloney!" Someone called out.

"Don't believe me?" Phineas walked over to the student, getting in the teen's face. "Be careful what you say Balthazar; the Phantom can take any form. He can be anybody and change at will. You’ll never know who he’s going to look like.” Phineas turned his attention to the rest of the students. “Why, he could be in this very room and we wouldn’t know it. Why, he could strike right…” he paused, looking over his shoulder. "Right—“ the red head was cut off as the bell rang overhead, signaling the end of lunch. “Okay, really?”

Isabella studied him as the rest of the students dispersed, headed to their various classes. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing! Nothing. It's just...sorry Izzy, I gotta go. I'll catch up with you later." He was gone before his friend could say another word.

\----------------------------------------

"I am sorry Phineas; I tried to get the music ready, but _somebody_ was being picky about the PA system." Baljeet crossed his arms, glaring at the other teen. “He also hit the button for the warning bell in the process.”

"Hey man, that's my baby right there. I can't just let anybody use it," Django said. “And hitting the warning bell was an accident.”

The other teen rolled his eyes.

"Bufe, what happened to cutting the lights? And where the heck is Ferb?"

"Couldn't find the dang light switch. And he's right over there." The former bully pointed over to a corner, smirking. "He's a little _tied up_."

Ferb walked over, attempting to wriggle into--or out of--the Groovy Phantom costume.

Phineas did a facepalm. "Guys! Once I finished the legend," he ticked things off on his fingers. "The lights were supposed to go out; the music was supposed to pump through the PA system and Ferb was supposed to emerge as the first incarnation of The Groovy Phantom!"

"Ya know in our defense, ya didn't exactly tell us what the legend was beforehand."

"Oh yes. We had no idea when the legend was supposed to end."

"And the phrase 'why he could strike,' didn't give you a clue?"

The others stared at him, speaking in unison. "No."

"Okay okay. New idea. The Groovy Phantom makes his debut _tonight_. We get everything set up beforehand and then..." Phineas grinned. "He strikes."

The others shrugged.

"If we are going to do this, then which girl are we serenading?" Baljeet asked.

"Leave that to me."

\-----------------------------------

_That afternoon_

"So. Izzy. You doing anything tonight?" Phineas leaned against the locker, looking at his best friend expectantly.

"Nope." She smiled up at him. "What are we doing?"

"Well, I was thinking; since we had to cut the last friend date short, why don't we have a do over?"

"Really? I thought you said there were no do overs."

"Technically, I never said that."

Isabella put her hands on her hips, smirking at him. "Says the great one." He smiled warmly at her. "So what's the plan?"

"Meet me here tonight at ten and I'll show you."

"Here? As in, the school?"

"Yeah."

"But wh--"

He placed two fingers on her lips, shushing her. "Meet me here tonight." He grinned before walking off. "Later Izzy."

\------------------------------------

_8 pm_

“Later Izzy?” Ferb cocked an eyebrow as his brother pulled the truck into the high school parking lot. “Okay, seriously?”

“What?”

The British teen merely shook his head as he climbed out, going around to the back of the truck. He pointed into the truck bed.

“Yeah Bro. All that stuff is necessary. Come on; Bufe already called me. Him, Baljeet and Django are already inside.” He checked his watch. “We have two hours to set everything up. It has to be perfect.”

\-------------------------------------

_Two hours later…_

“Okay, it’s…” Isabella glanced at the clock on the dashboard as she pulled into the school parking lot. “Ten.” She parked the car in a nearby space and cut the engine, looking around. “So…where’s Phin’s truck?” She pulled her cell phone out of her purse, dialing a number. “Hey Phin. I’m at the school. Where are you?”

“Izzy! Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry I didn’t call you earlier!”

“What’s wrong?”

“I just found out I have a test tomorrow and I forgot to study for it. I’m really sorry Isabella, but…I’m going to have to cancel our friend date tonight.”

Her face fell. “Oh.”

“But, uh…maybe you can help me with something. See, I was talking to Baljeet earlier and he said he saw the Phantom today. It was to busy and I think the school was to crowded, so he couldn’t catch him. I hate to do this to you, but would you mind investigating? The Phantom’s harmless; just see if he’s around.”

The teen held the phone away from her ear, staring at it. “Wow. He’s really overselling this.” She placed it back to her ear, hiding a smirk. “Sure. I’ll go investigate. But you owe me another Friend Date.”

“Deal.” The line clicked off before Isabella could say another word.

\---------------------------------------

“Okay guys, Izzy’s here. We all set?” Phineas held a walkie talkie to his mouth. “Sound off.”

“PA System’s ready man.”

“So is the music.”

“I found the light switch this time.”

He grinned, glancing at his brother. “And we have everything else covered.” He clicked off the walkie-talkie, handing it to Ferb before placing something on his head. “Alright Bro, it’s show time.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The Groovy Phantom makes his debut _tonight_. We get everything set up beforehand and then..." Phineas grinned. "He strikes."

Isabella opened the door to the school, cautiously stepping inside. “Hello?” She took another step inside, closing the door behind her. “Phantom, are you here?” She rolled her eyes. “The things I do for this guy—“

“Baby stop right there—“

She started as a voice came from somewhere in the hallway. She swallowed, taking several tentative steps forward. “Hello? Who’s there?”

“Let me clear the air. Baby look into these eyes, let me apologize.“

The teenager crossed her arms over her chest, glaring into the dark. “I don’t know who you are, but I have a karate patch. You better show yourself now, or I’ll—“ a gasp escaped her lips as the lights went out, engulfing the hall in darkness, the voice sounding closer.

_I know what you’re thinking of  
_ _you think where is the love?  
_ _But the love ain’t gone, it’s here where it belongs…_

A disco ball dropped from the ceiling, along with four multicolored lights situated in the four corners of the hallway. The floor lit up, blue, yellow, green and red tiles pulsing to the beat of the music as a figure stepped into view, dressed in purple platform shoes, bell bottoms and top, with a black afro. A black mask obscured his face. “I know what you’re waiting for; well you don’t need to wait no more!”

Isabella raised a brow as the Phantom danced over, taking her hand in his before spinning her around.

“I can give you anything you want, give you anything you need, I’ll make your dreams come true. Give you anything you want, fulfill your fantasies, I’ll make your dreams come true—“

“Who are you?” She reached a hand toward the mask, only for the Phantom to gently push it away. “You want a unicorn, I’ll give it to you; you want a puppy dog, I’ll give it to you; you want American car, I’ll give it to you…” He placed two fingers underneath her chin, tilting it up. “So Foxy Mama, what do you want?”

She blushed. “Um…the moon?”

“You wanna go to the moon?” The Phantom let go of her, taking several steps back as he danced around, throwing his head back. “Ooo…I’ll see what I can do! I know what you’re waiting for, you don’t need to wait no more.”

_I can give everything you want  
_ _give you anything you need  
_ _I’ll make your dreams come true—_

He reached for her hand again, spinning the two of them around the hall. “Give you anything you want, fulfill your fantasies, I’ll make your dreams come true.” He let go of her hand, dancing backwards as white smoke poured from the front doors of the school before opening, revealing a white platform. The platform floated over and the Phantom climbed on.

He pulled a rose from inside his shirt, turning to the side and sniffing it before tossing it to her, singing as the platform disappeared into the white smoke, the last notes of the song echoing behind him.

Isabella blinked as the lights turned on, her gaze trailing down to the rose lying on the floor. She cautiously took a step forward, gently picking it up, studying it. “Hmm…”

\----------------------------------

_Tuesday_

“Hey Izzy.”

“Hey Phin.” Isabella smirked at the red head. “Or should I say _Groovy Phantom_.”

He raised a brow. “Groovy Phantom? Wait. You found him?”

She blinked at him. “Yes…”

“Cool! What was he like?”

“He was—wait. You mean you’re _not_ the Groovy Phantom?”

“No.”

“Really? But last night…here…wasn’t that you?”

“I wasn’t here last night Isabella. I was studying. I had a test this morning. I called you, remember?” He smirked. “Sounds like the Groovy Phantom was really cool though; I’m sorry I missed him.”

“But you didn’t miss him; you _were_ him!”

“Izzy, if I was at home studying, how could I possibly be the Phantom? Besides, he can take any form remember? He could have been masquerading as me or Django or Ferb, any person in this school.”

“He was wearing a seventies costume with a black mask. He had a black afro…” the teenager trailed off. “Maybe it wasn’t you.”

“See? If he was wearing a costume, it’s kind of hard to tell what his identity was right? Besides—“

“It’s the Groovy Phantom!” A cry went up from a down the hall and everyone went running. “He was here!”

Isabella turned to the red head. “What was that?”

“Dunno.” He motioned her to follow him. “If it was the Phantom, we should probably go investigate.”

\---------------------------------

“He was here! I saw him! The Groovy Phantom was here!” Sally stood in the middle of a circle of students, pointing to something. Glitter, disco ball confetti and streamers littered the floor in front of her.

“Uh-oh. Looks like the Phantom’s mark.” Phineas pushed his way into the circle, studying the mess. “That’s definitely him alright.”

“He does exist!” Balthazar’s voice reached a high-pitched shriek. “I’m sorry I ever doubted the legend!”

“Oh no, whatever shall we do?” Baljeet asked undramatically.

“I dunno. There’s only one way to appease the Groovy Phantom.”

“What’s that?” A student asked.

He grinned, stepping into the circle. “The only way to appease him is to throw a Groovy Masquerade. This Friday night, everybody come to the school auditorium at eight o’clock sharp. Make sure to dress up as someone other than yourself.” Phineas looked around the assembled crowd. “And maybe, just maybe, the Phantom will reunite with his Disco Diva. He’ll be appeased and won’t bother us anymore.”

“Will we get to see him?” A student asked.

“Maybe.”

“Phantoms are notoriously fickle creatures,” Ferb added.

“What’s notoriously fickle?” Gretchen asked, walking up. She smiled at her boyfriend. “Hey Ferbooch.”

“Oh! Gretchen, that reminds me.” Phineas turned to her. “Could you help me with something real quick? Just fifteen minutes? I have to memorize these terms for English literature and—“ he paused as his best friend walked up. “Hey Izzy. Where were you? Weren’t you behind me?”

“Bathroom.” She pointed behind her. “I heard what you said though; if you’re not the Phantom, then how come you and Ferb know so much about him?”

“Oh, Ferb’s the resident Phantom expert.”

“Since when?”

“Uhh…”

“ _Phin_ …”

“He is majoring in it.” Baljeet jumped in, starting as the brothers collectively shot him a look. “For college credit. Heh.”

The young woman raised a brow. “That still doesn’t explain—“

“Sorry Isabella; no time for that. I need Gretchen’s help with something. Gotta go.”

Gretchen looked up as the red head led her off. “What’s all this talk about a Phantom?”

“I’ll explain on the way. But first, could you explain the difference between simile and metaphor again? I keep mixing them up.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay girls, help me figure this out.” Isabella sat on the floor, chin in her hand. “Who’s the Groovy Phantom?”

_Tuesday night_

“Okay girls, help me figure this out.” Isabella sat on the floor, chin in her hand. “Who’s the Groovy Phantom?”

Ginger raised a brow. “You were the one who saw him; don’t you know who he is?”

She shook her head. “He was wearing a mask.”

“Well, other than that, what else did he look like?” Milly asked. She looked down from where she was perched on the couch, grabbing a pillow and placing it under her head.

“Well…he was wearing purple bell bottoms, a purple top, purple platform shoes and a black afro.”

“That’s not much to go on,” Holly pointed out.

“I know.” The teen sighed, twirling a rose between her palms. “After I danced with him, he threw me this.” She pointed to it. “I thought for sure it was Phineas, but…I don’t really know. There were disco lights in the hallway, but it was dimly lit, so it’s…kind of hard to tell. Plus, Phin was studying that night. We had a do over Friend Date at the school, but he had to cancel. He asked me to go find the Phantom and—“

“You went _looking_ for him?” Adyson looked at her friend incredulously. “Why would you go looking for the Phantom? He could be dangerous.”

“Phin said he was harmless.”

“And you believed him?”

Isabella’s face hardened. “I trust him alright? Phin would never lie to me.”

“Did you ask him about the Phantom?” Katie looked at her expectantly.

“Yes. I said I thought it was him, but he reminded me that the Phantom can take the form of anyone.”

“So it might have been him,” Holly said. “Did he tell you specifically or was he being vague?”

“Umm…”

Ginger gently laid a hand on her friend’s arm. “Sometimes being vague or misdirecting information can be a form of lying.”

Isabella shrugged off the hand. “He wasn’t lying. I know him. If he’s lying, he scratches his ear. If he was the Phantom, don’t you think he would have told me?”

“Not necessarily…”

Adyson shrugged. “Who knows why Phin does anything?”

The teenager went to protest, only to be interrupted as Gretchen skipped into the living room, stopping in the middle of her group of friends and doing a pirouette, singing at the top of her lungs.

Milly laughed. “Wow Gretch; you’re in a good mood.”

“Yeah, what’s up?” Ginger asked.

The teen grinned from ear to ear, flopping dramatically onto the couch. “I was with the Groovy Phantom.”

“What?” Isabella’s eyes widened. “Wait. _You_ were with the Phantom?”

Gretchen raised a brow. “Yeah. He gave me this.” She held a red rose aloft. “It _is_ rather strange though, now that I think about it.” She sat up. “When I was helping Phineas memorize Literature terms, he said Ferb wanted to meet me at the school before I came over here. When I got to the school, Ferb wasn’t there, but the Phantom was.”

“Did you get a good look at him?” Holly asked. “Izzy said she kind of got a good look at him, but it was to dark to really tell.”

“Um…let me think…” she paused in thought a moment. “Oh. He was wearing purple platform shoes, purple bell bottoms and top, a black afro and a mask. His voice sounded off; I think it might have been a voice modulator.”

“Well, the descriptions match up.”

“But not the person…”

“What we need is intel.” Isabella raised a brow at Adyson’s comment and the teen smirked. “Izzy, tomorrow afternoon, you find Ferb and see if you can get him to tell you who the Groovy Phantom is.”

The teenager snorted. “Ferb’s not going to tell me anything; him and Phin are as tight as we are. If they’re both in on this, neither one of them is going to say anything.”

“You never know,” Ginger pointed out.

“And I’ll talk to Phin.” An evil glint came into the woman’s eyes. “I know exactly what to say to get Phin to talk to me…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas stopped as he walked out of music class, studying the girl in front of him. "Hey Adyson."
> 
> She shot him a glare. "Don't hey me Phin; I know you and Ferb are the Groovy Phantom.”

_Wednesday morning_

"I have a bone to pick with you."

Phineas stopped as he walked out of music class, studying the girl in front of him. "Hey Adyson."

She shot him a glare. "Don't hey me Phin; I know you and Ferb are the Groovy Phantom.”

He started, eyes wide. “What? Wait. How did you—“

“Oh come _on_ Phin.” The girl started ticking things off on her fingers. “You ask Izzy to meet you here Monday night, don’t show up, but the Phantom just _happens_ to make an appearance?” He went to say something, only for Adyson to cut him off. “Then you tell Gretchen Ferb wants to meet her here last night and again, Ferb doesn’t show up, but the Phantom does?” She crossed her arms, tapping her foot and glaring at him. “You have some serious explaining to do.”

He blinked at her.

“Fine. Don’t tell me. But do me a favor; whatever it is you’re up to, cut it out before somebody gets hurt.” The teenager left in a huff.

“Yo Dinnerbell, what was that about?” Buford asked, walking up.

“Nothing.” The red head waved the comment away. “You still have that platform we built a few days ago, right?”

“Yeah. It’s in my garage still. Why?”

“We need to give it a test run tonight to see if it works. That way, we can troubleshoot any problems beforehand.”

“Sounds good ta me.”

“Since you have the widest bed, we’ll use your truck to transport it over here.” He paused. “If that’s alright with you.”

“Sure. Jeet and I gotta date tonight, but we can plan it for earlier.”

“Great! We’ll meet at your house at seven and go from there.”

“Ya got it.” The former bully saluted before walking off.

“Hey Bufe?”

He turned around. “Yeah?”

“Have you seen Ferb anywhere? I haven’t seen him all morning.”

“Ya got me; I dunno where he is.”

\-----------------------------------------

_That afternoon_

"Hey Ferb. Whatcha dooin?"

Ferb started, cautiously peering around his locker at the teen on the other side. He quirked a brow.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice Ferb.” She placed her hands on her hips, shooting him a look. “Who’s the Groovy Phantom?”

"I'm not at liberty to say." Isabella went to say something else, only for Ferb to cut her off. "Blood Brother Oath."

She glared at him. "You guys and that stinking Blood Brother Oath. Just because you survived a fist fight with Thaddeus doesn't mean you're blood brothers." He blinked at her. "Oh yeah Ferb. I _know_. Phin told me."

“I have to go.”

“Don’t you walk away from me Ferb Fletcher! You’re supposed to be my ally!” The teen grumbled at her friend’s retreating back. “Ferb!”

“What was that about?” Holly asked, walking up.

Isabella ignored the question, turning instead to the other teen who had just walked up. “Adyson, did you find anything out?”

“Phin’s the Phantom. Possibly Ferb too.” The young woman’s eyes widened and Adyson rushed ahead. “But that’s all I got out of him. He blinked at me and clammed up.”

“That’s…not like him…” Holly mused.

“No, it isn’t at all.” Isabella frowned. “I’m starting to get worried.”

“Well, why don’t we do something about it?”

“Like what?”

Adyson paced in front of the two teenagers. “We know Phin’s definitely the Phantom, so we can safely assume he was the one who serenaded you Monday night, right Izzy?”

The young woman nodded.

“And if Ferb’s the Phantom too and we know Phin told Gretchen to meet Ferb here last night…” Holly started.

“It stands to reason they’ll both be back here tonight,” Adyson finished.

“So?” Isabella asked.

“So, we beat the guys at their own game. We come here tonight and spy on them to see exactly what they’re doing and if our suspicions are correct.” She looked at the two girls. “Who’s with me?”

“I’m in.” Holly smiled, her and Adyson looking at the other teen. “Izzy?”

“Suurree…” she tentatively put a hand in. “I’m not sure this is a good idea…”

“Oh relax Izzy; what’s the worst that could happen?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We beat the guys at their own game. We come here tonight and spy on them to see exactly what they’re doing and if our suspicions are correct. Now who’s with me?”

_Wednesday night_

"Okay, looks like the coast is clear." Phineas opened the passenger side of Buford's truck, climbing out. "I'll unhook the bungee cord from the left side of the truck bed, Bro, you take care of the right." His brother saluted. "Buford, Django and Baljeet? Grab the platform and start sliding it out the back of the truck; Ferb and I will help once it's unhooked."

"Aye aye!" Baljeet saluted.

"Really man?" Django asked.

The other teen shrugged. "I was just confirming orders like a good soldier."

"We ain't soldiers." Buford grabbed one end of the platform, Django and Baljeet grabbing the other. "Ready when you guys are."

"Okay guys, start sliding it out."

\----------------------------------

"Do you see them?"

"I can't see anything." Holly's voice came through the dark. " _Somebody_ has all the flashlights."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Ow!" Adyson shrieked. "Izzy, that was my arm!"

"I'm sorry! I can't see anything either!"

"So turn the flashlight on!"

"If we do that, we'll be discovered," Holly said.

"Gimmie that." Adyson reached through the dark, fumbling with the switch before a beam of light shot out.

"Adyson! We're--"

"Come on guys, pick it up."

"I can only go so fast." A grunt sounded from the far corner of the hallway. "My body is not built for heavy lifting."

"Dude, I'm tellin ya; ya gotta come ta Wedgie's with me sometime. Get ya in shape."

"It's them! Cut the light cut the light cut the light!" Isabella reached over, making a grab for the flashlight.

"Hey!"

"They're gonna see us," Holly hissed.

The teen made another grab for the flashlight, only for it to fly out of Adyson's hand, landing on the tile floor with a bang. "Everybody scatter!"

\----------------------------------

"Hey, did you guys hear something?" Phineas paused, looking down the dimly lit hallway. "It sounded like something hit the floor."

"I don't know man; it's the middle of the night. It was probably a rat."

"Ew." Baljeet shuddered.

"Yo Dinnerbell; my arms are gettin tired. We movin this thing or not?"

The red head took one last look down the hall before shrugging, getting a better grip on the platform. "Yeah, we're moving."

"To the gym?" Ferb asked.

"No. That'll be to obvious; we need the gym free so we can set up Friday afternoon. We'll go to Auto Shop; we might need to make some last minute adjustments."

\----------------------------------

"Did you hear that?" Isabella stepped out of a nearby bathroom. "They're headed to auto shop!"

"Yeah Izzy, we heard you." Holly rolled her eyes as she stepped out from behind a trashcan, grabbing the flashlight from the floor and turning it on. "Well, at least it still works."

"Here." Isabella thrust another flashlight into Adyson's hands before motioning her friends to follow her. "Come on girls." She grinned, taking off down the hall. “We’re about to find out what’s _really_ going on.”

Adyson grinned as her and Holly followed behind. “And Izzy thought this was a bad idea. She’s practically leading the charge.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Trust you.” She glared at him. “I’d be more inclined to trust you if you hadn’t lied to me in the first place. You know what Phin? The Friend Dates are over."

“I found them! They’re in here!”

“ _Izzy_ ,” Adyson hissed. “Keep your voice down; do you _want_ them to discover us?”

“I’m surprised they haven’t discovered us already,” Holly cracked, crouching down and following the other two into the classroom. “We’ve been making enough noise.” She glanced around. “Where are we supposed to hide?”

“Over here.” Adyson motioned the other two to follow her, ducking behind a blocked car. “This should give us enough cover.”

“So now what?” Isabella asked.

“We wait.”

“For what?”

“We’ll know it when we see it.” The teenager paused. “Or hear it.”

\--------------------------------

“Okay, that was good, but I think if you do the steps like this…” Baljeet walked over to Django, doing a few dance steps. “Then it will run much smoother.”

The other teen groaned. “Come on man; we’ve been at this for several minutes. Isn’t it fine the way it is?”

“You are the next incarnation of the Groovy Phantom. Do you _want_ Holly to go to the dance with you?”

He sighed resignedly. “Yes.”

“Good. That is what I like to hear.” Baljeet threw a costume at him. “Put this on.” He grinned. “It is time for dress rehearsal!”

“You’re enjoying this a little to much man.”

\--------------------------------

“Wow; Baljeet’s really making him work.” Phineas glanced up from the platform, a wrench in his hand.

“That’s my boyfriend.” Buford smirked. “So Dinnerbell, we done with this thing yet, or are you guys still workin on it?”

“I think we’re about done. We made the platform lighter; it should be easier to move now.”

“And ya couldn’t come up with that _before_ we lugged it in here?”

“Sorry Bufe; I’ve been a little busy this week.”

“We’ve noticed.”

“You almost done man?” Django asked as him and Baljeet walked up. “I want to knock Holly’s socks off tomorrow night.”

The girl in question rolled her eyes.

“Yeah Buddy, we’re done.” The red head sat back on his heels, studying the structure a moment. “That should do it.” He turned to his friend. “Have you figured out what you’re singing to Holly yet?”

“Yeah man; One Night Only. From Dreamgirls.”

“What?” Holly got on her knees, cautiously peeking around the car.

“Holly, what are you doing?!” Isabella hissed. “They’ll see you!”

She ignored them.

“Is that not sung by a girl?” Baljeet asked.

“It is, but…” the other teen sighed. “I know Holly isn’t interested and doesn’t like me that much, but the truth is, when I’m with her, I just feel kind of…I don’t know man, special or something. The night I accidentally dumped coke in her lap when we went to the movies? She mentioned Dreamgirls was her favorite movie and One Night Only was one of her favorite songs. I know she thinks I don’t listen, but…I do.”

“Oh my gosh.” Holly leaned forward, one hand gripping the side of the car. “Is that true—“ the hand slipped and the teen crashed to the ground, knocking over a can of wrenches. “ _Shoot_.”

“Holly!” Isabella hissed through gritted teeth, grabbing her friend and yanking her behind the car.

“Get back,” Adyson whispered.

“Did you hear that?”

“Yeah man; it sounded like it came from behind that car.”

“Bufe, hand me that flashlight.”

“We’re done for!”

“Hello? Is someone there?” A beam of light swept behind the car, revealing the intruders. “Adyson? Holly? _Izzy_?” Phineas blinked. “What are you guys doing here? Were you spying on us?”

Adyson scoffed, standing up. “Please. We weren’t spying—“

“Okay Phin, spill.” Isabella emerged from behind the car, rapidly getting to her feet. “Why are you doing this? Why are you going to all this trouble for Junior Prom?” She indicated the platform and Groovy Phantom costume. “You’ve had some big ideas before, but this seems to be up there with the rollercoaster and Moon Cow Ice Cream. We know you guys are the Phantom. Now _spill_.”

“I-uh-um-I—“ Phineas scratched his ear. “Gee Izzy, I’d love to tell you, but it’s—it’s kinda complicated.” He sighed. “You’re just gonna have to trust me.”

“Trust you? You mean like I trusted you when you and Ferb dressed as the Beak and went around fighting Kaka PeuPeu?!”

“Izzy, calm down.” Holly touched her friend’s arm.

“Or on Monday night when you lied to me about the fact that you were studying? Or when you lied to my face and said you _weren’t_ the Groovy Phantom?”

The red head looked helplessly at his best friend. “By Friday night, you’ll understand.”

“I’ve heard that line before Phin.”

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It’s all part of the plan. You’re just gonna have to—“

“Trust you.” She glared at him. “I’d be more inclined to trust you if you hadn’t lied to me in the first place.” The red head opened his mouth to say something, only to be cut off. “You know what Phin? The Friend Dates? I can’t handle them anymore.”

He blinked at her. “What?”

“Going on Friend Dates with you hurts to much. You’re my best friend and there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you. But the funny feelings I’m experiencing? They’re getting to be a little to much. And now with you lying to me? How can I ever trust you? The Friend Dates are over.”

His face crumpled. “But, Izzy, I…”

But it was to late; the teenager left the room without so much as a backwards glance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There is one thing though; there's no way this was just for Prom." He paused in thought. "So if it wasn't just Prom, then what was it for?"
> 
> "Well Balthazar..." Phineas trailed off, his gaze landing on a certain girl across the cafeteria. "It was to get someone's attention."
> 
> "Did it work?"
> 
> "Yeah." He sighed. "Just not in the way I'd hoped..."

_Friday_

“Hey Izzy, it’s Phin. Just wanted to know if you wanted a ride to school. I’m…leaving here in a few minutes, so give me a call back. Or text me. Or meet me outside if you need a lift.” The red head held the phone away from his ear, frowning at it. “I’m really sorry about Wednesday night. If you could meet me—“ he swore under his breath as the voicemail cut him off.

“Any luck?” Ferb asked.

“No.” He flopped onto the bed. “I messed up Bro. I really, _really_ messed up. I thought I could keep this whole thing a secret until we reveal the Phantom’s identity at Prom, but…”

“Phin?”

“That’s it!” The red head shot up, jumping off the bed. “Ferb, I know how to fix this!” Before his brother could say another word, Phineas grabbed him by the hand, hauling him down the stairs and out the door.

\--------------------------------

“The Groovy Phantom’s off.”

“Off? Whaddya mean off?” Buford, Baljeet, and Django walked over, all three staring at the red head.

“What brought this about?” Baljeet asked.

“Izzy.”

“Dude, you’re not still takin Wednesday night that hard are ya?” Buford studied his friend. “So Girlie caught us rehearsin for Django’s number. Big deal. Ya can’t let Bella get ta ya like that.”

“Yeah man; I hate to say it, but Bufe’s right,” Django spoke up. “Calling off the Phantom just because Isabella was hurt you were keeping it secret?”

“Django, I lied to her! You heard what she said in the Auto Shop room; the Friend Dates are over! She doesn’t trust me anymore! I can’t stand it; I’ve called her eight times since yesterday, but she won’t pick up. She won’t talk to me. We _have_ to call off the Phantom.”

“But Prom is tonight!” Baljeet squeaked. “How are we supposed to cancel everything at the last—“

“We’re still having Prom; we’re just going to reveal the Phantom’s identity early.”

“Aw man.” Django groaned. “It was fun being the Phantom. I actually got Holly to go to Prom with me.”

“I know, but…we have to do it.”

“He is right of course,” Baljeet conceded.

“If ya ask me, this is a big mistake.” Buford growled in annoyance. “We can’t always be followin your stupid whims—ow!” The former bully wheeled around, glaring at Ferb. “Hey! What was that for?! I didn’t do nuthin!”

The British teen ignored him, turning to his brother. “What do you need us to do?”

“What _I_ need to do.” Phineas grabbed a megaphone. “I created the Phantom, so I should be the one to shut it down.”

“But Dinnerbell—“

“I’ll meet up with you guys later.”

The former bully groaned as the red head left the room. “Come on; we better follow him.”

\------------------------------

"Attention students of Danville High!" Phineas stood on top of a table in the cafeteria, the megaphone to his lips. He waited for the noise to die down before continuing. "Ladies, Gentlemen, faculty members and others, I'd just like to say that the Groovy Phantom is in fact a hoax. The Phantom isn't real, he doesn't exist."

Several surprised gasps went up from the crowd.

"The real Phantom, the one who's been stalking the halls all week, is none other than..." he motioned to himself before pointing to Ferb and Django. “Myself, Ferb and Django. Are there any questions?”

"Soo...there's no prom?" A random student asked.

"No no, there's a Prom. And it's still a Masquerade theme. But come as you are or come as someone different, it doesn't matter so long as everyone has a good time." The students looked at him a moment before shrugging, the silence broken by the normal lunchtime chatter. "Huh. Not much of a reaction." Phineas hopped off the table. "I thought for sure there would be more of a response to that.”

"We knew it was you." The red head turned as Balthazar walked up. "No offense, but we kind of all knew it was you guys."

"But how--"

"A Groovy Phantom that just happens to infiltrate the school around the time of Junior Prom? That has Phineas and Ferb stamped all over it." He tipped his cap to the red head as the others came walking up. "Nice work guys; you managed to put one over on half the student body."

"Ya realize you were part of the half that believed right?" Buford said to the teen's retreating back.

He turned around, smirking. "As I said; nicely done." He walked back over, turning his attention to the red head. "There is one thing though; there's no way this was just for Prom." He paused in thought. "So if it wasn't just Prom, then what was it for?"

"Well Balthazar..." Phineas trailed off, his gaze landing on a certain girl across the cafeteria. "It was to get someone's attention."

"Did it work?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "Just not in the way I'd hoped."

\-------------------------------

"Phin's staring at you." Katie pointed behind Isabella.

"Interesting thing he just did too." Adyson took a bite of the french fries she was eating. "He just came clean about the Phantom."

"Yeah..." Isabella gave a small smile as Phineas walked past, shyly waving at her before leaving the cafeteria. She sighed. "But not clean about everything."

"Are you going tonight?"

"I don't know."

“What?!” All girls spoke in unison, staring wide eyed at their friend.

She started. “What?”

“Look Izzy,” Ginger started. “We all know it’s been a rough semester for you. What started off as Friend Dates led to something more between you and Phineas, but—“

“We’re kind of sick of hearing it,” Holly piped up.

“Chief, we love you and we want the best for you, but…” Gretchen chose her words carefully. “It’s time to stop moping over Phineas and do something about it.”

“Yeah.” Milly pointed behind her in the direction the red head had gone. “If he won’t ask you out, why don’t you ask him first?”

“Or just come to Prom with us,” Katie suggested. “We’re all going as a group.” She paused. “Well, except for Holly and Gretchen.”

“Yeah! It’ll be fun,” Adyson added.

“Don’t you get it?!” Isabella jumped up from the table, glaring at her friends. “I’m hurting girls, really _really_ hurting. These emotions I have for Phineas are drowning me! I’m pouring my heart out and you’re giving me advice?! You’re supposed to be my support group!”

“We can only support you for so long.” Adyson gave her friend a cold stare. “There comes a time when you have to support yourself.” She got up from the table, motioning the girls to follow her out to the quad. “Come on girls.”

Katie hung back, waiting for the others to leave before giving her friend a quick hug. “I’m really sorry Izzy.”

The teen stepped out of the embrace. “Just leave me alone.”

\-------------------------------

Isabella slowly walked down the hall, hugging her arms to her chest. “It’s easy to ignore you when I see you down the hall. It’s easy to be angry, it’s easy not to call. To throw away this thing we have and blame it all on you. It’s harder to admit…” she sighed, passing the red head’s locker. “I miss it too.

It’s hard when I come up with something that I want to tell you, it’s hard to see you suffering; it’s hard because I know you. It’s hard to find forgiveness; I’ve said all there is to say…” a tear fell. “What sucks is I don’t see another way.”

The teen continued down the hallway. “And the truth is that you’re not to proud, to beg or act the fool. And the truth is that you’re such a dork…” she smiled. “You kind of make it cool. The truth is, I’ve always liked you, the truth is we’ve had fun. What’s hard is missing what we had and—“ she sighed again as her cell phone rang, the red head’s face filling the screen. “Knowing you’re not done.” She picked up. “Hey Phin.”

“Hey Izzy.”

“You know Phin, I look back on this semester and...I miss you." Isabella leaned against the wall. "I miss what we used to be: friends. Now, everything's so complicated. I want us to go back to the way we were."

"But I can't go back Izzy. I'm a different person than I was at the beginning of the semester. I started being this person who I thought wouldn't change. But, I did. You changed me Izzy. For the better."

"Phin, don't--"

A muffled cry came over the other end of the phone. "I’m not that person anymore Isabella. I can’t go back to being oblivious again.”

She held the phone away from her ear before putting it back, her tone softening. "Are you crying?"

"You said you would wait for me…” The words were barely a whisper.

"I-I’m sorry, but…” a tear fell. “I can’t wait forever Phineas.”

“You’re giving up on me.”

Isabella bit back a cry. "Good-bye." She hung up, leaving the school without another word.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She quit waiting for me.”
> 
> "Huh?"
> 
> "Izzy. She said she would wait for me while I figured my feelings out. After all this time, when I finally realized I liked her…she gave up on me." A tear fell. “There’s nothing more to do; I just lost my best friend.”

_Two hours later…_

“Did ya find ‘em?”

“Nah man; we’ve searched the entire school. We can’t find them anywhere.”

“What about you guys?” Holly asked. “Any luck?”

“We have not been able to find Phineas or Isabella anywhere,” Baljeet said.

Django frowned. “Maybe this Groovy Phantom thing was a bad idea.”

Buford glared at him. “Gee, ya think?”

“Guys, fighting’s not going to help anything.” Holly stepped between the two men. “Prom’s tonight; we have to find both of them before—“

“We found Phineas!” Gretchen came running up to the group, followed by Ferb, Ginger, Adyson, Milly and Katie. She gestured frantically. “He’s in the gym; you guys _have_ to see this!”

“See what?” Baljeet asked.

“Just—“ the teenager groaned, grabbing Baljeet by the hand and yanking him toward the gym, the others following behind.

“Not so fast! I am not built for running!”

Ginger and Adyson stopped outside the gym door, pointing inside. “Guys, look.”

The others peeked inside, jaws dropping in shock. The gym was covered in blue and purple streamers. A refreshment table with a purple tablecloth covered in silver glitter and disco ball confetti was set up in the very back and a disco ball hung in the center of the room, red, green, blue and purple fixtures set up in the four corners of the massive space.

The red head emerged from the gym kitchen, his arms laden with drink cups. He stopped, looking at the others. “Hey everyone.”

“Phineas, this looks amazing.” Holly took in the decorations, starting as the floor lit up, green, yellow, red, blue and purple lights pulsing under her feet. “Whoa.”

He set the cups on the table, trudging over. “Is it okay? I took the equipment and decorations we used for the Phantom’s performances and brought them in here.”

“How long did this take you?” Gretchen asked.

“Two hours.”

“You did this in two hours?” Adyson studied her friend. “What’s wrong? Normally you’re thrilled to show your big ideas off.”

“Yeah Dinnerbell, what gives?” Buford asked.

Phineas looked down at his feet, scuffing a toe on the floor. “She quit waiting for me.”

The others stared at him, speaking in unison. “Huh?”

“Izzy.” He swallowed. “She said she would wait for me while I figured my feelings out. After all this time, when I finally realized I liked her…she gave up on me.”

A stunned silence filled the space.

“Aw man.” Django shot his friend a sympathetic look.

“I am so sorry Phineas.” Baljeet patted the red head’s shoulder, trying to offer comfort.

“When did she tell you this?” Katie asked.

“Right after lunch. She said she missed the way things used to be, when we were just friends. She said things were complicated now. When I told her I’d changed over the course of the semester and that I couldn’t go back to being oblivious again, she said she couldn’t wait for me anymore and told me good-bye.”

“That doesn’t mean forever.” Gretchen placed a hand on his other shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “She’s just hurting right now. She loves you to much to let you go Phineas.”

“But…I lost her. Maybe for good.” A tear fell and the red head angrily swiped it away. “There’s nothing more to do; I just lost my best friend.”

“Yeah? So what are ya gonna do about it?”

“Buford!” Baljeet stared at his boyfriend in shock. “That is insensitive!”

“No it ain’t. It’s the truth.” The former bully turned his attention to the other teen. “In all the time I’ve known ya, you’ve never once given up on anything or anyone. Ya can either let this go and Bella’s gone forever, or ya can get her back. From what Gretchen said, she ain’t gone yet. Just sad.” He motioned to the others. “We’ve all seen the two of ya together; there’s somethin there.”

“He does have a point,” Ginger mused.

“Yeah! Buford’s right!” Adyson took a step forward. “Phin, you don’t give up on anything! I know this is scary and you probably want to hide right now, but don’t give in. I bet you anything you can get Izzy back.”

“But, she already left. I don’t think she wants to see me. What if she doesn’t come to Prom?”

“Then we’ll make sure she gets there.”

“Yeah! Leave it to us!” Gretchen grinned, the girls filing in line next to her, all six saluting. “The Fireside Girls are on it. We’ll make sure Isabella gets to Prom; the rest of you, do what you need to do.” The girls gave a unified salute before leaving the gym.

“Okay man, your move.” Django crossed his arms, looking at the red head. “What’s the plan? Are we helping you win Isabella back or not?”

Phineas looked helplessly at his friends a moment before the look changed from one of helplessness to determination. “Let’s do this.”

\------------------------------

_Friday night_

“Do you see her yet?” Phineas anxiously looked over the heads of the students assembled in the gym. He nervously tugged at his shirt collar. “Do you think this’ll work?”

“Who knows?” Buford shrugged. “Ya’ve had worse ideas.”

“I’m serious. Izzy already pushed me away. If I go to far…” he swallowed. “I don’t know what I’ll do.”

“You have done everything remotely possible.” Baljeet studied his friend’s outfit of black dress shoes, brown slacks, white dress shirt and dark blue tie. “It is now or never I am afraid. As soon as Isabella gets here, we will—“ he grunted as Django elbowed him in the ribs. “Hey! Whatever was that for?!”

The man wordlessly pointed across the gym, eyes wide.

The red head followed where his friend was pointing, gasping as Isabella walked through the door. “It’s the Duchess outfit.”

“The wha…” Baljeet started.

“The outfit she wore the night we snuck into the yacht club.” He watched as Isabella walked amongst the crowd, her hair teased up and held together by a silver vine, silver earrings dangling from her ears. “She’s beautiful.” The words came out a whisper.

“Hmm…” Baljeet studied the young woman. “Her costume looks vaguely familiar. I know I have seen it somewhere before…”

“Ain’t she that one chick from that one movie you’re always makin me watch?” Buford asked. “The one with the giant maze and the freaky goblin king or whatever?”

“Buford, that is it! She is Sarah from Labyrinth!”

Phineas took a shaky breath, holding a walkie-talkie to his lips. “You ready up there Bro?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Start the music. I’m going in.”

“Phineas, wait! This is not what we rehearsed!” Baljeet yelled after his friend, but to no avail. The red head was gone.

\--------------------------

Phineas took several deep breaths as he wound through the crowd of students, trying to calm his nerves. Up onstage, Ferb began to sing.

_There’s such a sad love, deep in your eyes  
_ _a kind of pale jewel, open and closed within your eyes  
_ _I’ll place the sky, within your eyes_

Isabella turned around, her eyes locking on his as the crowd parted, allowing her a direct line to the red head.

He quietly sang along as he walked toward her, extending a hand. “There’s such a fooled heart, beating so fast, in search of new dreams, a love that will last.” He stopped, standing directly in front of her. “Within your heart, I’ll place the moon, within your heart.”

She took the offered hand, allowing her friend to spin her around the room.

_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you  
_ _every thrill is gone, wasn’t to much fun at all_

“But I’ll be there for you-ou-ou, as the world falls down.”

Tears fell from Isabella’s eyes as she pushed him away. “Stop doing this. Stop being sweet. I told you; I can’t do this anymore.” She turned and fled, Phineas running after her.

“Isabella, wait! Izzy!” He pushed several students out of the way, running for the gym door. He tore down the hall and ran outside, frantic. “ISABELLA!”

But the words merely floated away on the night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the song used here is called As the World Falls Down from the movie Labyrinth. As the World Falls Dow is my favorite scene from the movie; It's just so beautiful and romantic and haunting. The scene between Phin and Izzy was supposed to be that scene (though not as elaborate, being Prom). If you're not sure what I'm talking about, you can find the As the World Falls Down scene on youtube. Just type in labyrinth as the world falls down. It's one of the first search results that pop up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve been trying so hard to just be a friend to you and not let my feelings get in the way. So I figured, if I just kept whatever it was between us platonic, then…we’d still be friends. Instead, it just turned into this—“
> 
> “Emotional Rollercoaster.” Phineas smiled knowingly...

Isabella hiked up her dress, running through the school cafeteria before barging outside, running toward the baseball field. She stopped alongside the bleachers, bending over and catching her breath before scrambling to the top level.

More tears fell as she sat down, a hand trailing to the leather necklace around her neck. With one smooth motion, she grabbed it, yanking it off, hand balling into a fist around it. “What’s the point? Everything about this semester has been a mistake. This necklace, the Friend Dates, the—“

“Isabella!” She turned around, quickly standing up as Phineas came running down the hill. “Izzy, wait!” He came to a halt next to the stands. “Izzy, don’t do this. Don’t walk out on me. Just please, _please_ hear me out.” He looked at her, eyes pleading. “Please. Don’t go.”

The teenager sat down resignedly, sighing as her friend slowly walked up the metal stairs, sitting down next to her.

“Soo…do you wanna start, or should I?”

“Why all the secrecy? What was so important about the Groovy Phantom that you had to lie to me?”

“You’re going first. Okay then. Umm…” he swallowed. “It originally started out being secret because it was supposed to be a media blitz for Prom. But then it grew. I got carried away and, well, things got out of hand.”

“That still doesn’t answer my question.”

He sighed. “The last Friend Date we went on? The night we were driving around and I was having the funny feelings?” Isabella nodded. “I saw you that night. I mean, _really_ saw you. That was the night everything crystalized. The funny feelings weren’t confusing anymore. I realized that I-uh…”

“What?”

“I like you Izzy. As more than a friend.” He shifted uncomfortably on the metal bleacher, his cheeks pinking. “I’ve known I’ve liked you all week. I was just…scared. I didn’t know what to do, or how to act. So…I came up with the Groovy Phantom as a way to ask you out.”

“But why?”

“I thought a Masquerade, where people could dress up and be whoever they want, might be a less awkward way to ask you.” He dipped his head. “Guess I took it to far; I should have just asked you out when I realized I liked you, but…well, being the Phantom and getting to serenade you was kind of fun. I’m really sorry.”

She smiled. “I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean what I said at the Auto Shop that night. About the Friend Dates being over. It’s just…I felt hurt and betrayed. You lied to me and—“

“I know. I’m… sorry about that too. I should have just told you everything from the beginning. I didn’t like seeing you hurt.”

“I…think we’re both at fault.” The teenager paused in thought. “I…have a confession to make.”

He looked up. “What’s that?”

“The night at the yacht club? When I blurted out I wanted to marry you and have ten kids?” The red head nodded. “That wasn’t the first night I had those feelings for you.”

“It wasn’t?”

“No.” Her face flushed. “And…I haven’t liked you for just six years either.” She swallowed. “I’ve liked you since we were five.”

His eyes widened. “So…you’ve been dealing with these feelings for eleven years? How did you deal with them?”

“You get used to the heartache after awhile.”

“Oh.”

Isabella sighed, shifting to a more comfortable position. “I’ve been trying so hard to just be a friend to you and not let my feelings get in the way. After we went to the arcade that one night and had that talk about what you were feeling, and the batting challenge in your backyard?” She picked at her dress. “I…didn’t want to scare you off. So I figured, if I just kept whatever it was between us platonic, then…we’d still be friends. Instead, it just turned into this—“

“Emotional Rollercoaster.” Phineas smiled knowingly. “Yeah. It’s…kind of what I’ve been dealing with since that Friend Date.” An awkward silence passed between the two and the red head leaned back, looking at the stars. “Pretty sky tonight.”

“Yeah.” Isabella gently placed a hand on his knee and he looked down.

“What’s in your hand?”

The teenager blushed, slowly turning her hand over. “The crushed penny you gave me from our first Friend Date down by the railroad tracks.”

“You kept it?”

“I’ve been wearing it since that night. I’ve never taken it off. Until now.”

“What happened to it? How come you’re not wearing it?”

The blush worsened. “I was angry and hurt when I ran out of the gym. I…I broke it.” She made a downward motion with her hand. “I yanked it off and broke it.”

He chuckled. “It’s just leather Izzy; you didn’t break it.” He laid the penny across his palm, studying it a moment. “I only tied a knot in it remember? Look, it’s still looped through the penny; all I need to do is…” he hesitated a moment.

“Phin?”

“Well, uh, I kinda need to put it back around your neck, but…if you don’t want me to…”

She gently took his hand in hers, looking up at him. “Go ahead.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.” She turned to the side, pulling the hair off her neck, waiting as he looped it over her head, tying a knot in the back.

“Perfect.” The red head smiled warmly at her. “You see Izzy, the interesting thing about leather is how durable it is. It doesn’t break or tear or rip. It may bend, but it’s always strong.” He smiled. “Like you.”

“Oh Phineas.”

The red head stared at her a moment, taking a deep breath. “You know Izzy, you once asked me how I find joy in the little things. Well, the truth is, it’s not only the little things like the stars or a summer day; it’s the little things that become big and take on meaning that’s greater than us.” He paused. “Like your smile or the way you give me butterflies. Which I guess is what I’m supposed to call the funny feelings now.”

She smiled.

“And, I just want to ask you—well, I was wondering—“ Phineas swallowed. “Would you like to go out with me?”

She placed her arms around his neck, wrapping him in a hug. “I would love to.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Man, I can't believe Dinnerbell ditched us for Bella again," Buford grumbled, placing his back against a piece of the makeshift stage and pushing. "It was his idea to come up with this whole thing; he should be here helpin."

_Hours later_

"Man, I can't believe Dinnerbell ditched us for Bella again," Buford grumbled, placing his back against a piece of the makeshift stage and pushing. "It was his idea to come up with this whole thing; he should be here helpin."

"Normally I'd disagree, but this time, I think Buford's right." Holly hiked up her dress, stepping over a pile of folding chairs. "Seriously, cleanup is no fun."

"But did you see the looks that passed between Phin and Izzy?" Gretchen sighed dreamily as she set a table decoration down. "I think something clicked."

"Things have been clicking between them all week," Milly pointed out. "It's been going on since Monday."

“It’s been going on for the entire semester,” Ginger pointed out. “This whole Phantom thing was probably a way for Phineas to ask her out.”

Adyson rolled her eyes. "He couldn't ask her out like a normal person?"

"Nope," Katie answered.

"Yeah man, were you expecting anything different?" Django asked. Adyson shook her head.

"Alright alright. Enough yakkin." Buford came marching over. "Ya gonna help clean up or are you all gonna stand here talkin? We got streamers, confetti and glitter ta clean up!"

"If I knew I was going to be part of the cleanup crew, I would have worn better shoes." Holly kicked off the shoes she was wearing. "Heels don't work."

"Yeah yeah. Quit yer whinin." She glared at him.

"Hey, does anyone know where Ferb is?" Milly asked. "It’s been awhile since I’ve seen him."

“Yeah, where did he go anyway?” Gretchen asked.

"Wasn't he calling Phin to see where they went?"

She shrugged.

"Man, I tell ya what. If Dinnerbell--" Buford stopped as Ferb walked up, a hush falling over the group. "Alright, where is he?"

The other teen grinned. "A real date with Izzy."

"Finally!" Excited squeals and screams went up from the group.

"OH MY GOSH!" Katie squealed. "It finally happened!"

"Yeah it did!" Ginger jumped up in excitement, high fiving Katie and Adyson.

"I knew they'd get together eventually," Adyson spoke up.

"Well, if he was not a goner before, he is certainly going to be a goner now." Baljeet smiled. "I am happy for them."

"We all are!" Holly and Milly high fived.

“I believe this calls for a celebration,” Ferb noted.

“How about bowling?” Milly suggested.

The former bully shrugged. “Yeah alright.”

“Man, I’m game,” Django added.

“But…what about the cleanup?” Milly pointed to the gym.

“Yeah, we should really finish cleaning up first,” Holly added.

Ferb looked around the gym, assessing the damage. After a minute he shrugged, motioning the others to follow him.

“If Ferb says it’s fine, that’s good enough for me.” Adyson headed towards the gym exit, Ginger following behind.

“Come on Baljeet!” Katie grabbed Baljeet by the elbow, hauling him out the door.

“Hey, come back here with my boyfriend!” Buford grumbled, following the others out.

“Come on Milly; you can catch a ride with Ferb and I.” Gretchen motioned her friend to follow her.

“You guys coming?” Milly looked over her shoulder at Holly and Django.

“You guys go ahead; we’ll catch up,” Holly assured.

“Don’t be to late; with it being after prom, the bowling alley’s going to be packed.”

“We’ll hold a lane for you Holly,” Gretchen added.

“Thanks girls.” She waited for the others to leave before turning to Django. “Why did you sing One Night Only to me dressed as The Groovy Phantom? I already knew it was you.”

“Phin hadn’t called off the Phantom yet. Besides, I wanted to.”

“Why?”

“I like you Holly; why do you think I asked you to the movies that one night?”

“So you could spill soda on my lap?”

“It was an accident! I was trying to hold your hand!”

She blinked at him. “Really?”

“Yeah man! I mean…yeah. I reached across the seat to hold your hand, but ended up knocking the soda into your lap instead. I honestly didn’t mean to do it.” He paused. “Listen, I—“

“Look Django, you may be an immature guy who’s tried way to hard all semester to win a second date with me. Normally, I’d brush it off, but…” a small smile quirked her lips. “Maybe I haven’t give you enough of a chance. The fact that you sang to me when you didn’t have to is really sweet. And…against what’s probably my better judgment, I think you’re kind of cute. Soo…I’ll go on a second date with you.”

He stared at her. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“Wow. This is—“ he grinned. “Man, this is amazing. This is great! Thank you so much Holly! I promise I won’t spill soda in your lap again.”

The teenager smiled. “Good thing. Now let’s meet up with the others.” Django leaned forward to kiss her, only for Holly to hold a hand up, effectively blocking him. “Slow down loverboy. One thing at a time.”

* * *

 

“You ready Izzy?”

“Yes.” Isabella sat down on the tailgate next to the red head, watching as he balanced a guitar on his knee, strumming a tune.

“Just pretend we’re at a bar and there’s a full band.” She laughed. “I get a feeling, I can’t explain, whenever your eyes meet mine. My heart spins in circles and I lose all space and time. And now that we’re sitting here tonight, something tells me, I’m gonna be alright.”

_And I’m ready to fall for you tonight_  
 _ready to hold my heart open wide_  
 _I can’t promise forever, but Izzy I’ll try  
_ _cause I’m ready to fall for you tonight_

“Nothing is certain, this I know. Wherever we’re headed…” he stopped playing, taking both her hands in his. “I’m ready to go.” He leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss to her lips. “I’m sorry it took me so long.”

She cupped his face with a hand, gently running a thumb across his cheek. “I’m sorry I gave up on you. On us.” She kissed him back, closing her eyes in contentment. “You were worth waiting for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack for this story can be found here: http://8tracks.com/shopgirl152/the-groovy-phantom


End file.
